Who We Are
by SoccerLoverxoxo
Summary: Summary: The Campbell's and the Fenton's are not normal families. They hunt ghosts for a living. When the Campbell's daughter, Maylynn, is attacked by a ghost gang, something happens to her that changes her life forever and has to run away from her family.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom that belongs to Nickelodeon. I do own my OC! Phantom Planet did not happen. **

** Summary: The Campbell's and the Fenton's are not normal families. They hunt ghosts for a living. When the Campbell's daughter, Maylynn, is attacked by a ghost gang, something happens to her that changes her life forever and has to run away from her family. **

** (10 years ago) **

"Jack, Maddie thank you for inviting us for tea," Mrs. Campbell, Lisa, said as she sat down with her husband, Nathan.

"No problem you two, you know you are like family!" Jack exclaimed and chugged down his tea.

"You are welcome anytime!" Maddie smiled and looked at the small children that were sword fighting in the kitchen next to them, "Danny just loves having Maylynn over."

"You will never defeat me!" A five year old Danny Fenton shouted at the four year old Maylynn.

"That's what you think!" Maylynn exclaimed and chased Danny up the stairs.

"Mom, Dad! Why are they running around in the house?" A seven year old Jasmine, Jazz for short, asked when she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, they are just playing Jazz." Maddie told her daughter. The oven beeped and Maddie went to pull out the treats that she baked. "The cookies are done! Danny, Maylynn do you want cookies?" Tinny soft footsteps could be heard running down the stairs. Maddie smiled when she looked at excited expressions on the children's faces. "Here you go Danny." Maddie gave her son a cookie. He grabbed it without saying anything and ran back upstairs. "Here's one for you, Maylynn." She gave Maylynn her cookie.

"Thank you Aunt Maddie!" Maylynn took her cookie and run upstairs to Danny.

"So polite!" Jack exclaimed.

"That's our Maylynn." Nathan spoke with pride.

"So Nathan, Lisa, how is your ghost research coming along?" Jack asked.

"Now that you mentioned it... There was not much we can find on the ghost portal." Lisa sighed. "But hopefully, we can build one when we move into our new house tomorrow."

Jack and Maddie frowned, they didn't want the Campbell's to leave but they knew that they had to. "We are going to miss you."

Lisa gave a half smile,"I know we will miss you too." Lisa frowned. "Poor Maylynn, Danny is her best friend. Hey, do you mind if Maylynn could spend the night, we need to get ready for the move. It may be a long time until Daniel and Maylynn will see each other."

"Of course she can!" Jack answered.

"Thanks Jack, we better get going then." Nathan and Maddie got up and walked to the stairs. "Maylynn we are leaving, do you want to stay here with Aunt Maddie, Uncle Jacky, Danny and Jazzy?" Nathan called up.

"Yes Daddy!" Maylynn called down.

"Bye sweetie!" Lisa and Nathan called and walked out of the house.

"You will never catch me Danny!" Maylynn came running down the stairs, "I'm the strongest ghost and you will never catch a ghost!"

"You're wrong!" Danny ran after her, "I'm gonna catch them all because I'm Danny Fenton!"

...

"Come on sweetie, it's time to say goodbye." Lisa said as she and Nathan were waiting in the packed van.

Maylynn knew she was moving very far away from Amity Park and she knew that she won't be seeing the Fenton's for a long time. "Bye Uncle Jacky, Aunt Maddie." Maylynn hugged Jack and Maddie.

"Bye sweetie." Maddie hugged her back as Jack rubbed the girl's hair.

"Bye Jazzy." Maylynn hugged Jazz and Jazz hugged her back.

Maylynn walked over to Danny with teary eyes, "Don't forget about me Danny!" She hugged Danny. "You're my best friend that will never change!"

"I won't forget you, I promise!" Danny promised. "We will become the best ghost hunters when we grow up and we will fight all the ghosts!"

"Yeah," Danny and Maylynn high- five each other, Maylynn ran into the van and put her seat belt on. "Bye!" She waved as they drove away from Fenton Works.

...

**(A year ago) **

Loud noises came from the basement in the Campbell's house. 13 year old Maylynn rolled her eyes and tried to cover her ears so she can sleep. Suddenly, her alarm clock went off, it was time to get ready for school. Maylynn shut her alarm clock and got dressed for school.

She put on a red long sleeved shirt and white skinny jeans. She put her long brown hair into a Dutch braid and put some mascara over her deep blue eyes. She went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Once she was done, she grabbed her backpack and was about to walk out the door until her father called her.

"Maylynn come down here!" Her father called excitedly.

Maylynn ran down stairs to the basement and saw her parents talking on a video screen. Maylynn walked over to see who they where talking to. "Uncle Jack!"

"Heya Maylynn! How's it going?" Jack exclaimed happily. "I want to show you something!" Jack walked over to a closed portal. "We fixed the portal!"

"Way to go Uncle Jack, but..." Maylynn glanced at her parents with a smirk. "You're too late! We fixed ours first!"

"What no way!" Jack ran over to his video recorder.

"Say hello to the Campbell Portal!" Nathan exclaimed. The Campbell's moved and showed a bigger portal then Jack's.

"Holy cow," Jack exclaimed. "Maddie take a look at this!" Jack called out to his wife.

It took awhile for Maddie to come down into her basement. "What is it Jack?" Jack pointed at the screen. "Oh my gosh!"

"The Campbell's beat us!" Jack whined childishly.

Nathan laughed and walked over to the portal. He opened it, showing a green light swirling around. "Isn't wonderful?"

"It sure is!" Jack exclaimed.

"Hey Uncle Jack, Aunt Maddie , where is Danny and Jazz?" Maylynn asked.

"They just went to school honey, I'll tell them you said hello!" Maddie answered.

Maylynn tensed up when Maddie said school. "Oh my gosh... School! I'm going to be late!" Maylynn hugged her parents. "Love you guys, bye!"

"We better go give her a ride, see you later!" Nathan and Lisa waved goodbye and walked out of the basement.

Inside the basement, the ghost portal was still open. A ghost with black greasy hair, with a black leather jacket with sun glasses on poked his head outside the portal. "The coast is clear boys..." He laughed in a southern accent. "We are finally free!" More ghosts with black greasy hair and leather jackets walked out of the portal. The leader looked around the Campbell basement and saw a picture of Maylynn. He picked it up with an evil smirk, "And this is our first victim..."

...

Maylynn yawned while she sat in class. All her friends weren't in her class first period and she has to sit through history alone. There was something large that flew by the classroom window. She looked over only to see nothing. However she felt like she was being watched.

"Campbell, stop day dreaming and pay attention." Maylynn's teacher yelled.

"Sorry..." She muttered.

"Maylynn, are you okay?" One of her friends asked at lunch. "You look like something is looking for you."

"That's because I think someone is..." Maylynn muttered. Her friends looked at her funny and then went back to whatever they were doing.

When school got out, Maylynn was more then happy to get out. She was walking down an empty street when suddenly a group of ghostly people appeared right in front of her, surrounding her so she wouldn't go anywhere. Maylynn gasped, "Ghosts?"

"You got that right!" The leader said. "We are called 'The Ghosters' the biggest and baddest ghost gang in the Ghost Zone!"

"Well, I guess you are a little bit of an outsider..." Maylynn joked. "What do you want?" She tried to sound brave but she was really scared.

"We want to get rid of every ghost hunter." The leader smirked. "You're the youngest of the Campbell's and barley you have any experience." The leader of the gang walked up to Maylynn and grabbed the collar of her shirt.

"Let me go!" Maylynn yelled.

"My pleasure," The leader threw Maylynn into the air and she fell a couple feet away. She shrieked in pain as she landed. "Boys, it's time to finish the job!"

Maylynn stared in horror as the ghost gang formed around her. "Please don't!" She cried. All the ghosts formed a green light in their hands and pointed it at Maylynn. "No!" She screamed and covered her face. Green beams shot out of each ghost hands, hitting Maylynn with it. "AHHHH!" Maylynn screamed in pain. The pain was unbearable, she wish it could just stop. It felt like she was being burned and shocked alive. It felt like something inside her was changing, deep within her cells. Suddenly a white ring formed around Maylynn and slowly traveled up and down her body. She felt this and she looked to see what was happening. Her body was changing! Her whole outfit became black and her hair became white! Her eyes weren't blue but now deep green! She suddenly felt strong, like she can stop the ghosts that where attacking her. "Stop!" A barrier formed around her and sent a wave of green light around her, sending all of the Ghosters away from her.

"It can't be!" The gang leader shouted. "Run everyone!" The gang turned invisible and ran away.

Maylynn looked at her reflection in a puddle on the side walk. "What? I-I'm a ghost?" She asked herself weakly. Rings formed around her body again and she went back to her normal self. She collapsed on the side walk and couldn't see anything as darkness took over.

...

Maylynn woke up in her room with an ice pack on her head. "Maylynn?" Maylynn turned around and saw her mom and dad next to her. "Are you alright honey?" They both had tears in their eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Maylynn answered.

"What happened?" Nathan asked.

"It was a gang of ghosts... They attacked me." Maylynn answered. "Something happened to me."

"Yeah, you passed out, we were so afraid that you were more then a little hurt!" Lisa cried. "I swear we will hunt every single ghost that is out there! I don't care if it's a ghost of a child or a ghost of an old lady; all ghosts must parish!" Maylynn paled after her mother said that, she can never tell her mom that she is a ghost... "Get some rest." Lisa kissed Maylynn on the top of the head. Both her parents left her room.

Out of no where, Maylynn became invisible and she fell out of her bed. "Oh no, I can't control it." Maylynn got up and looked at herself in the mirror. "I've become what we hunt... My parents will destroy me... I have to leave." Maylynn thought about going ghost in her mind and the ring formed around her body. It was weird as she watched herself change. "I'm sorry Mom and Dad... I love you." Tears fell from her eyes as she climbed out of her window.

She rubbed her eyes as she ran down the street, she couldn't stop crying. Maylynn didn't look where she was going and tripped over a rock. She was expecting to face plant onto the ground but she never did. She opened her eyes as saw she was floating. "I can fly?" She asked herself, her voice still shaky. She floated a little bit higher in the sky. "I can fly!" She repeated, a little happier. She shot up into the sky and flew over to the next town. Suddenly the rings formed around her body again without her wanting it to. "Uh oh..." She quickly lowered her self to the ground until she became her human form again. "I need to learn how to control these ghost powers..."

...

It was the next morning and Danny woke up early to hang out with his best friends Tucker and Sam. The phone rang and Danny glared at it. "Who calls at 7:00 in the morning?" Danny muttered and got up to answer the phone. "Hello?"

_"Daniel?"_ A shaky familiar female voice came from the other line. It sounded like she has been crying.

"Aunt Lisa? Is everything alright?" Danny asked in concern.

_"Where's your mother?" _Her voice cracked.

"I'll go get her." Danny put the phone down and got his mom.

"Lisa, wants wrong?" Maddie answered the phone. Jazz, Danny and Jack stood in the kitchen, wondering what is going on.

_"Maylynn is gone, we can't find her!"_ Lisa finally cried out.

"What?" Maddie asked in shock. Lisa explained everything to Maddie.

"I'm so sorry Lisa, stay strong okay, you are going to find her! Keep in touch with us alright?"

_"Okay..."_

Maddie hung up the phone with a sigh and turned around to face her family. "Maylynn is gone... They can't find her."

"What?" Danny, Jazz and Jack said all together.

"She's missing." Maddie explained the whole entire thing how Nathan and Lisa found Maylynn passed out, covered up with bruises and how Maylynn explained it was a ghost attack. Danny couldn't believe it, his childhood friend was attacked by a ghost. He couldn't help but think a ghost may have kidnapped her. He hopped she will be alright because he as Danny Phantom, will find that ghost that attacked her and that may have possibly kidnaped her and destroy it. Maylynn's has been all over the news all day long. Danny couldn't sleep that night. He was too worried about his old friend.

**(Present day) **

"Amity Park..." Maylynn smiled as she flew in the park invisible. "I forgot how beautiful it was." She landed on the ground and walked around the park. Memories came back to her as she looked at the playground.

_"Look Mommy, look what I can do!" Four year old Maylynn shouted at her Mom as she climbed the monkey bars. _

_ "Be careful Maylynn!" Lisa called out. She was sitting with her husband, Jack, Maddie and Jazz. _

_ "I wil-whoa," Maylynn missed a bar and fell off the monkey bars. When she landed, she landed on her leg. She cried out in pain, she had sprained it. _

_ "Maylynn!" The adults exclaimed and tried to run over to her. _

_ The first one to be by her side wasn't an adult, but young Daniel. "Everything's going to be alright, don't cry." Danny helped Maylynn up. _

_ "But it hurts!" Maylynn tried to hide her tears. _

_ "Maylynn, where does it hurt?" Lisa asked when she got to her daughter. Maylynn pointed at her leg and Lisa carefully picked her daughter up. "Thank you so much Danny, you're a big help!"_

Maylynn smiled at her memory, she and Danny were best friends and her family loved her so much. She misses her Mom and Dad, it's been a year since she saw them but there are things that you need to run from sometimes. That's what Maylynn thinks at least. Maylynn took to the sky once again and traveled around her home town.

Suddenly, there was a small scream coming from an alleyway. Maylynn quickly flew over to where she heard the scream. There was a little girl in a pink dress leaning against a wall being attacked by a group of ghosts. The group of ghosts where the Ghosters. Maylynn growled and flew faster to save the girl. She picked up the crying girl and flew her away from the ghost gang. "Are you alright?" Maylynn asked softly to the child.

"Y-yes thank you!" The child answered.

"Good now run to safety." Maylynn told the child and watched her run.

"We'll if you look who it is..." The gang leader spoke. "It's the hunter that we accidentally made into a ghost."

Maylynn glared at the gang and formed an ecto ball in her hand. "Hello boys, it's been awhile!" She sent her ecto ray at the gang leader.

He dodged the attack and smirked at Maylynn, "You can do better then that, can't you?"

...

"Danny, wait up!" Danny ran as fast as he can, leaving behind his friends Tucker and Sam. His ghost sense went off and saw a group of ghosts fighting a young female ghost. He would go ghost but he didn't want to get in their way, only if he really needed to.

"Who are they?" Danny mumbled under his breath as he followed the flying ghosts.

"Give it up kid, you will never defeat us, you're out numbered!" The leader of the gang said.

"Never," Maylynn growled. The leader blasted an ecto ray at Maylynn and it hit her in the chest, sending her into the concrete. "AH!" She screamed as she crashed into the ground. The force behind the attack was so strong, Maylynn broke through the concrete. The gang laughed and created a ghost portal and flew in. "N-no..."

Danny, Tucker and Sam saw the whole thing and ran to Maylynn who was barely conscious. "Hey, you alright?" Danny asked her.

Maylynn looked up and saw Danny. Her eyes widen a bit, her childhood friend stood in front of her he looked no different, only taller. She knew who he was but, in her ghost form, he didn't know her. However, she was so happy to see Danny she couldn't help but call out to him weakly. "Danny... Fenton?"

Danny was surprised to hear his name from a ghost he never met. "How do you know me?" He asked but he never got an answer. The ghost's eyes where slowly closing, but what shocked Danny and his friends the most was the ring that began to form around the ghost girl's body. The rings traveled up and down the girl's body revealing a girl with brown hair wearing a red long sleeved shirt and white skinny jeans. Danny gasped at the sight of her, not only was this person a half ghost just like him, but it was his childhood friend. "Maylynn!?"

** How do you like this story so far? Please review, favorite and follow!**


End file.
